Crashing into Her life
by Corcione
Summary: With her new job as a doctor, Kagura struggles to find peace after forgetting Sesshomaru, but fate had other plans as she came across him once more, in the most unexpected way. InuKag SessKagu
1. We meet gain

It was late at night when Kagura arrived at her apartment. She had just gotten off her night shift at the hospital and had been stuck on her way home because of an awful car crash in the other lane of the road. When she was finally able to see it properly, she saw a man being carried away in an ambulance, and what appeared to be the latest model of Taiyoukai convertibles, the largest company making sports cars in Tokyo, smashed beyond repair.

Soaking wet, she stepped into the apartment, taking off her coat and shoes so she would not make a puddle on the floor.

After closing the door, she headed straight to the bathroom.

'_What a night'_ –she thought, after having to attend a couple of women giving birth and a young lady who had almost been run over by a truck.

Once she managed to take a hot shower and was wrapped in a towel she was ready for a good night sleep, but fate had other plans, for her cell phone chose to beep that precise instant.

Kagura sighed as she picked up the telephone, knowing she would no longer get the good night's sleep she had hoped for. "Hello?"

"All right, just give me half an hour and I'll be right there, in the meantime register all his vital signs and have someone check on him every ten minutes." She hurriedly spoke as she searched her closet for a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Yes, call his family immediately, and what did you say his name was?" she asked, while grabbing her purse and keys from the table near the entrance as she made her way to the door

"Taiyoukai... Sesshomaru Taiyoukai.. All right" she hung up the phone as she got into her car, got out of the parking lot and sped through the highway in direction of the hospital.

Kagura Kaze was a doctor resident at Tokyo General hospital. She was a woman dedicated to her job and her sister of a 5-year-old who had been left at her care after her father died two years prior to that. She gave her life for her sister and made a good effort on her job for she didn't want her sister to go through all the necessities she suffered while living with her father.

Kagura kept driving through the storm focused on getting there on time.

* * *

**&&&&&&&

* * *

**

As soon as Kagura arrived at the hospital a nurse hurried over to her to hand her a chart with the patient's information.

"Dr. Kaze, the patient is stable and is right now under observation but we need you to decide if the surgery is necessary."

Kagura hurried down the corridor and passed through the double doors to the emergency room. She approached the bed to take a better look at the injuries and x-ray taken. He had a minor concussion due to a blow to the head in the accident and one of his arms appeared to be sticking at an odd angle.

The x-ray showed that the bone in the upper arm had been broken in three different parts, and if he wanted to regain mobility in said limb, he would have to go through surgery immediately.

Kagura emerged the room where she ordered a couple of nurses to prepare the equipment for the emergency surgery while getting herself ready.

"Has his family been contacted yet?" asked a concerned Kagura seeing how no one seemed to be around asking about him.

"We have tried to contact his family but they won't answer." said the agitated nurse as she helped Kagura get the gloves on and entering the surgery room, where he had already been taken.

"Well then"-said Kagura, with a frown of concentration on her face as she double checked statistics to see that all was in order-"keep trying to contact them, I might as well spend the rest of the night here or until you are able to contact his family."

The surgery went on well, as far as Kagura was concerned. It took her and the nurse team less than two hours to relocate the man's arm back to it's original position, but they finished with great success.

"Transfer him to a room, see if his family has been contacted, ill be there in a few minutes." Said Kagura to a nurse standing close to her.

"Yes, doctor Kaze."

As Kagura was finished cleaning up herself, the nurse came back with no news about his family.

She sighed- _"Well, it seems I'll have to stay overnight again. What a way to pass the time"._

"Well, then, keep watch on Mr. Taiyoukai while I give a round to my latest patients. Oh, and has the girl in room 402 woken up yet?" --asked Kagura in a concerned voice -- "Or has any family of hers been contacted?"

"Well, we managed to call the girl's father who said he'd be here immediately, but it's already been three and a half hours and still no sign of him, and for the girl, she just woke up ten minutes ago, but refuses to speak to anyone."

"Ok, ill take care from here, you go check on Mr. Taiyoukai, I'll be there shortly." She said, and headed toward room 402.

Kagura was about to open the door when she heard some silent sobs coming from inside the room. She opened the door only slightly to peer inside, and she saw the young girl of about 13 curled in her bed, shaking softly due to the sobs. Kagura approached the bed softly not wanting to startle the young girl.

She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder wanting to have her attention. The girl looked up, but said nothing. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and brown eyes which looked like they had golden wisps inside, but that were red and puffy because of the crying.

"Hey" -Kagura said softly, -"I'm Kagura, what is your name?"

The girl, who had not spoken to anyone since she woke up, felt a strange sense of confidence toward the Kagura.

"I'm Rin" whispered the young girl. "Is my daddy here yet?" she asked a bit worried.

"Well, Rin, it seems he hasn't arrived yet, but why don't you tell me your last name to see if we can find him?" -- asked Kagura in a soft voice -- "or maybe someone else from your family?"

"The only other family I have is my uncle, and he is out of town meeting his girlfriend's parents." spoke Rin softly, but a little more confident.

"Oh... and how would you like it Rin if I stayed here the rest of the night or until someone comes for you?"

"Would you really? I mean, I don't want to be a bother..."

"Of course not, you are no bother, in fact, why don't you tell me about your family, what do they do, how are they like?" asked Kagura seeing how the girl was cheering up which would prove good for her health.

"Well, my daddy and my uncle work with cars. I think is the only thing they have in common besides their last name because they constantly act as if they hated each other, which I know is not true..."—

Rin continued talking and talking. Kagura found out that after she opened up to someone she was a free spirit. Also a very sweet girl who wouldn't purposefully hurt anyone and with a huge lot of love to give, but a lack of people to give it to.

--"...And I think daddy is jealous of uncle Inu since he has a girlfriend and will probably get married, while daddy won't"--. Finished Rin, stopping to take a breath.

"_She never mentioned her mother" _Kagura thought. _"I wonder..."_

"And what about your mother, Rin?" Kagura asked hoping the question wouldn't upset the girl.

"Well, my mother died when I was born and daddy barely speaks about her, There are no pictures of her or anything in the house, and I think daddy doesn't like to speak about it, so I never really ask him." --answered Rin in her same cheery voice, which relieved Kagura since she didn't want the girl to be all quiet again like she had been before.

"And what about your family, Doctor?" —asked the curious young girl.

"It's fine, Rin, you can call me Kagura, and about my Family... Well I have a 5 year old sister of whom I take care since my parents died, I live with her in an apartment not too far from here and my grandparents help me take care of her when I'm here at the hospital."

A nurse, who entered the room looking for Kagura, interrupted their conversation.

"Doctor Kaze, the patient that took the surgery on his left arm is now waking up, we would like you to personally check on him."

Kagura began to walk toward the door, but just before closing it, she turned around to face Rin. "Rin, this will only take a moment, I'll come back here in a short while, oh, and how would you like something to eat? Maybe a burger?"

Rin nodded her head vigorously as Kagura left the room.

Kagura crossed the hall toward the elevator as she thought about the little girl. She hadn't given her the last name. _"Mental note: ask her that when I get back to her room"._

The door to Mr. Taiyoukai's room was slightly open since a nurse was coming out of the room. Kagura took the chance without having to interrupt to go into the room. She checked all the monitors to see that everything was in order when a male voice interrupted her.

"Who are you? What happened?" asked Sesshomaru in a croaked voice.

"I'm Doctor Kagura Kaze, and about what happened, I should be asking you that." Said Kagura in a comforting tone.

"I don't know..."—he trailed off looking at the darkened night sky lit by the stars through the window before looking back at her—"...I remember being called home... they said my daughter had been run over by a truck... or at least they said that..."—he took another long pause before continuing — "I left my house in a hurry, but as much as I tried to get there on time, it seemed almost impossible. Because of the rain, traffic was horrible. Then all I remember is seeing white lights approaching from behind in an alarmingly increasing speed... a really loud crash... and then all was black... until now..."

he finished shooting Kagura a questioning glance. –" What happened then?"

Kagura took a moment to analyze him, or see what she could tell by only looking at him. He was a rare looking man, with long silver hair that reached past his hips, golden eyes which seemed to glow, and strangely his ears were pointed in the ends, a very rare trait.

She noticed how his eyes seemed darker when he asked her what had happened.

"Well, Mr. Taiyoukai—"

"Sesshomaru... please, just call me sesshomaru" he interrupted her with a frown.

"O...ok, Sesshomaru" continued Kagura, a little surprised by the interruption. "They brought you here about two to three hours ago. You appear to have a slight concussion due to the hit of the cars. In the other hand your arm broke in three different places, that's why we had to operate immediately if we wanted you to regain mobility of said limb. The rest are just a few scratches and cuts all over your right arm, neck and face." Finished Kagura as she closed the folder containing the reports.

She set the folder aside and took a new one while dragging a chair close to the bed.

All this time Sesshomaru watched her intently.

"Well, Mr.—" at the cold look he gave her, she corrected herself. "Err... Sesshomaru, all I need now is for you to answer some questions in order to clarify tonight's events and for the police's report." She leaned back on the chair putting the folder on her lap and began asking the various questions.

"Full name?"

"Taiyoukai Sesshomaru" answered sesshomaru in a bored tone.

"Age and birth date?" this question caught Kagura's interest, since she had been wondering before how old he really was.

"Thirty, the third of September, 1975"

The questions went on and on and Sesshomaru answered almost automatically, bored of having to answer almost the same questions everytime he gave an interview to any magazine or paper, or for the many insurance's he had to take when testing new cars.

He took the time offered with the questions as a chance to look at the woman sitting in front of him. It was strange since he wasn't really into women, but this one seemed to have captured his interest like no other woman had before. He didn't know what was about Kagura Kaze that seemed so amusing, as he listened to her ask him about his nationality, bank accounts, insurance and other personal things but he was captivated by her.

In physical appearance she was good looking, but something told him that the clothes she was right now wearing: an oversized white T-shirt and a faded, old-looking pair of jeans, were hiding her real body.

She had straight black hair that reached past her shoulders, cut in a way that made it look wavy, Porcelain white skin that clashed fully with her hair, and the most stunning magenta eyes he had ever seen.

His thoughts were interrupted when she called his name again. "So...sorry, you were saying?" he asked, as he began to feel what promised to be a horrible headache.

"I asked you if there is any way of contacting anyone in your family... your daughter, perhaps?" she asked, concerned at his lack of attention.

Sesshomaru visibly paled at the mention of his daughter. With the accident, the surgery, the questions and all, he had completely forgotten about his daughter.

At this, Kagura asked concerned—"Is something the matter, Sesshomaru?"

"My daughter, I forgot, I was coming here, they called me early tonight telling me she had been almost run over by a car. That was why the hurry, and the accident" when saying all this he seemed unfazed, but his eyes spoke tons of what he really was feeling.

"Is by any chance your daughter a young lady of about thirteen, mid-height, chocolate eyes with a bit of golden in them and waist-long brown hair? And that responds to the name Rin?" Asked Kagura, relating the girl she had spoken to before, with the fact that she had almost been run over by a car and that her father hadn't showed up yet with the story Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes, she is, How do you know?" He asked with a frown.

"Well, a while before you came, they brought here this girl I just mentioned. I had a quick chat with her a few minutes before I came to see you. She told me about her father, that they live alone and that she has an 'uncle Inu' whom is out of town meeting someone. This story is similar to the one you said when I asked about your family, so I kind of connected the two stories."

"Well, and how is she?"

"She is recovering just fine, no major damage, just a few cuts and bruises, that is all. Do you want me to arrange for her coming to see you before I leave?"

"That I would appreciate, thank you" Answered the man, showing no major emotion.

"Ok then, Sesshomaru, I will be taking my leave now, I will come by and see you tomorrow, and I will ask a nurse to escort Rin to this room"

Sesshomaru only acknowledged by nodding his head. When she closed the door behind her, he could bury himself in his thoughts once again. Kagura Kaze, he knew her from before. She had attended the same high school he had, just before Rin was born.

She was the shy girl, or seemed to be shy, that always sat next to the window in the back of the classroom. She was well known in school for her temper, so no one dared provoke her. However, their vas something different about her... as if something had changed. She was not as quiet as she used to be, but was now more ongoing.

She was a mystery to him and he was going to find out all the changes he sensed in her. She intrigued him, and had, for almost thirteen years now, ever since he met her, and he was determined to find out.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

**

Kagura exited the room closing the door behind her. The faster she told Rin about her father, the faster she could go home to get some rest.

She entered Rin's room shortly after knocking. Rin was sitting in her bed finishing the burger Kagura had sent her. She smiled when she saw Kagura approaching.

"Thanks for the burger doctor, I was starving, even though it is a really strange hour to be eating junk." Commented Rin cheerfully.

"Rin, I need to tell you something serious. It's about your father."

The girl put the burger back on the plate and turned to face the doctor with worried eyes. "What happened, What's wrong with my daddy?"

Here Kagura noticed how different the girl was from her father. Unlike him, she was able to show emotion more openly, to share her pain or joy with the people surrounding her.

"Well you see, Rin, Your father has a car accident on his way here, "—Rin gasped and raised a hand to cover her mouth—" We had to make an emergency surgery to relocate his arm and he has a minor concussion, bot overall he is fine. I spoke with him before coming in and he wishes to see you. I already told him that you were well so he is no longer worried."

"Will I be able to see him now?"

"Yes, Rin, I will have a nurse escort you to his room, but you have to be careful with him, he is in no condition to move too much since his arm has a cast covering it all and he has some electrode monitoring his vital signs, but we hope he will be able to sit up by morning. I will be leaving now, but I will come tomorrow to see how are you doing."

She turned around to leave but a tug on her sleeve stopped her –"Thank you Kagura for taking care of my daddy and me."

Kagura could not contain her smile noticing the girl's kind heart and innocence. "It was nothing, Rin, I'd do it again if I had to" with those words and a smile she left the girl's room looking for a nurse that would escort her to her father's room.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

**

Later that night Kagura lay in her bed wide awake staring at the ceiling, thinking about all these strange events of the day.

Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai sesshomaru. She remembered him from High school. He was the oh, so popular and drop dead gorgeous guy that always sat in front of the whole class. He was the typical guy invited to all high school parties, with so many girls around him, you could barely count.

She had always wondered what had been of his life, but never in so many years had she imagined that he would have a thirteen-year-old daughter. That would mean she had been born before he graduated high school, but who was her mother and what had happened to her was a mystery to Kagura.

She remembered the face of the man he saw today and compared it to the face of the Sesshomaru she remembered. He hadn't changed much since then, his face had taken an older look to it, and his body was slightly more built than it was before, but the change that really made the difference were his eyes.

He had a deep look, and through his eyes many feelings could be interpreted, or at least she could interpret them, she always could, that's why he never really spoke to her in school, because she could read him like an open book.

She closed his eyes and let her mind drift to dreamland but not before she decided that she would find out about his past... If he only let her in... At least this time.

* * *

Disclaimer.

I dont own inu por any other character in this story.


	2. Truths revealed

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Two: Truths revealed

Truths revealed

* * *

The next morning was a haste for Kagura.

Since she had decided on staying at the hospital for the latest turn, she had overslept. Now she barely had time to run some errands she had in mind, before picking up kanna from her grandparents to leave her at daycare, then go to the grocers and then back to the hospital.

She took a quick shower,and did a fine job of washing her hair, noting the short time it had taken her to do this. She got dressed quickly; anything would do just now, later she would have time to change before heading back to the hospital.

Grabbing her purse and keys, she hurried out the door. Lately, every time she left her apartament seemed to be in a hurry. _'Mental note: spend a bit more time at home'_

As she entered the neighborhood, she looked for her grandparent's house. Sure this was a beautifull neighborhood. The houses were painted all whith the colors of the sunset, varying from red, through various shades of pinks and oranges and some lavenders as well. All this houses had pretty mowed lawn, whith lawn gnomes, ornaments and plants. The only problem was, being this an exclusive neighborhood whith strict vigillance through all it's entrances, the houses had no numbers. The only way do know was by the platewhith the surename above the doors.

She parked her car, a cherry red, customized, oldsmobile she had gotten for her birthday 12 years ago, in front of one of the few lavender houses in the place.

She knew that if she only honked, it would take hours for Kanna to come out, since grandma was keen on having her around, so she got out of the car, and as she was heading into the house, the door burst open and avery cheerfull Kanna came running to greet her.

"Gura-chan! You are just on time! Granny made chocolate fudge muffins and cherry pancakes for breakfast! And choco-milk and juice, and last night i stayed up 'till really late watching T.V, and ate caramel popcorn that granny made!" The little gir said all this in one breath, all while running and jumping around Kagura as if she had not seen her for months.

That was the only problem she had when leaving Kanna at her Grandmother's. The allready hyper girl was given lots of candy, and sweets, and meals containing high levels of sugar... but well, what granny didnt give her children candy?

Kanna took her hand and pulled her inside the house.

"Granny! Gura-chan's here for breakfast!" yelled the child as she let go of Kagura's hand in favor of the already served dishes in the tabhle. There was a huge pile of pancakes and a tray full of muffins, not to count the jugs filled whith chocolate milk and orange juice, the jelly, butter, nutella, peanut butter and caramel spread around the place.

"Kagura, m'child, i'm glad you came. It's beren long since the last time you stayed with us for breakfast" —Kagura smiled, and was about to tell her she was in a hurry when Kaede spoke again— " My, but look at ye, ye've gone all skinny in less than a month, whith all the work ye do ye should be having 'bout 5 meals a day!"

And that shut her mouth. There was no way of telling her wrong. Whenever Kaede got an idea or an issue on mind she wouldn't give it a rest, so Kagura gave up and let herself be pulled by Kaede to the table.

She sat down next to Kanna and waited for everyone else to be seated as well. Kaede chuckled at her show of manners as she served a healthy meal. It consisted on three of the said muffins, four pancakes, a glass of chocolate milk, a glass of juice and a healthy amount of nutella and peanut butter on top of her food. Kagura would normally consider this an unhealthy meal, full of calories and lacking nutrients, but.. oh hell, she was thin and healthy enough to eat as she pleased.

Breakfast went on cheerfullybetween the three ladies of the house. Grampa was watching in awe as th three women devoured all that was on their plates and managed to speak so much at the same time. It had always been a wonder to him how women could do multi task, but prefered to eat his meal, rather than to think about that.

"So, Kanna tells me you were watching movies till late last night... and that you were eating sweet popcorn?" asked Kagura, narrowing her eyes at the old woman sitting in front of her.

"well, the child deserved a treat. She is a child after all" she defended herself.

Kagura gave up and couldn't help but smile, after all, the old woman was like a child herself.

"Kanna, why dont you go upstairs and pick up your things? I have a few things I would like to discuss whith your sister."

The girl nodded her head vigorously and disappeared up the staircase.

Kaede led Kagura out the back doors to the back yard of the house. It had a huge pond full of ducklins, mother ducks and geese.

"What did you want to doscuss, gran?" asked Kagura staring at her feet. She knew there was nothing she could hide from Kaede.

"What is bothering you, my child?" asked a concerned Kaede.

"W...why would there be something bothering me..I...i'm p...perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong, its...Why do you ask?"

"Well, first of all, you are nervous, and babbling like you never done before.. or at least haven't done in a long time" the old woman took a few steps forward as she stared at the lake. "He is back, aint he? Ye've seen him again and thats what's got you like this, am i wrong?" she asked, turning to look bak at Kagura.

"Who is back?I...i dunno what you're talking about..."

"Ye cant lie to an old wise woman, at least not ye, my child, your eyes betray you... Care to tell me what happened?"

"Uhh.. . you're right... I can't lie to you" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Last night i saw him again... He came in injured, a car accident... He has a daughter of thirteen... I wish I knew what happened, why he left..."

"Kagura, m'child... take things slowly, dont rush into conclusions, there probably is more to it than what you think."

"I know.. I know..."

In that moment Kanna choze to come jumping down the stairs. "Gura-chan! Granny! I finished packing." She turned her head to look at Kagura before asking "Where are we going sis?"

"We are going to the grocers, then i'll leave you at the daycare berore heading to the hospital" explained Kagura while kneeling to pick up her sister's things.

"Yaay" exclaimed the girl as she grabed Kagura's hand and pulled her whith all her might toward the door.

Kagura was barely able to kiss Kaede good-bye before she was dragged out the house by the hyper active child.

She seated Kanna in the back seat along whith her bag and toys before getting into the car herself. Once in Kanna began ranting about all she had done while at her grandmothers. Kagura barely listened, her mind was ocuppied by memories of a silver haired man that right now lay in one of the hospital beds recovering from the accident.

Her mind flew back to all those times she had seen her before. When he was in high school he was probably the most intelligent guy around. He had a girl fan club who followed him everywhere drooling over him while he just ignored them... but there was this particular girl, she was a fresmen who couldn't be older than fourteen at the time. She was really quiet, whith a silent ambition to her. Always staring at him as if she were planing. Those who knew would advise against going near her, but since when hgad Sesshomaru taken someone's advice?...

Her thoughts were interupted by the blue and red flashing sign of the grocers. Not that this was the best place to buy things, but she always mannaged to find snacks that were of Kanna's liking.

She parked the car near the entrance. She climbed out of the car and helped Kanna get out as well. She lifted her sister and sat her on top of the trolley.

"What were you and gran talking about when i left? I noticed it made you not look happy anymore" stated the young girl sweetly.

"It was nothing, baby... something about my past that you are too young to understand..."

"It's th same reason why you wont tell me about our father...Was he a bad man sissie?" asked the oblivious of what Kagura was feeling at the moment.

"He was... He was a strange person, but he never mistreated you..."

Kagura trailed off remembering all those years she had to live whith Naraku... How her mother suffered everytime he came home drunk and smelling like he'd been whith numerous women. And everytime her mother tried to leave for good taking her along he would get mad and beat them unconscious. She would always remember that... he left her a scar once when he was drunker than ever as he smashed a glass flower base against her back. She was only fourteen when that happened but that memory haunted her as if it had happened the day before.

"But he hurt you, sisn't he sissie? He hurt you a lot..." Kanna didn't have to wait for an answer. Even though she was only five, and at five most children were innocent and oblivious to adult problems, Kanna had suffered a lot in her short life. She saw her father get killed in front of her... that night they took her to a hospital to have a full check done to her, but while she was there she saw dead people being examined. She was taken to various homes where she was mistreated befor Kagura got the legal rights over her and addopted her. All this things had given the young child a way into the world, she could read someone just from looking, and could easily reach into your soul if you let her.

The rest of the shopping was done in silence.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

**

After having taken Kanna to daycare, taken the groceries home, a shower and a change of clothes Kagura headed once more to the Hospital to check on her late night patients.

While at the grocers she had spotted some flowers made of icing that had reminded her of Rin, and even though she knew she shouldnt get close to her given to who was her father, she couldn't help it, the child was too adorable to ignore, and even if she only had a day of knowing her, Rin had made her way into Kagura's heart. So she had bought the flowers for the girl.

As she made her way through the hospital, she spotted a young man. He couldn't be oldre than 25, but his ressemblance to Sesshomaru was uncanny. From a distance you could see the same long silver hair and thin complexion. The golden eyes and the expensive clothing, but as she approached she noticed how different they really were. While sesshomaru had pale white skin, this person was slightly taned, had thicker eyebrows and seemed to be slightly shorter.

When she got at hearing distance she heard the man asking for his brother, irritation visible in his features and in his tone of voice. Kagura choze to pass by whithout being noticed, so she intently looked at the floor while passing by.

"Sir, we can not tell you anything, you'll have to wait untill Doctor Kaze is here, she is the one in charge!"

At the mention of her name, Kagura lifted her head to look straight at the two people discussing in the front desk. She went to the front desk before asking: "What is going on here, this is a hospital, you should be quiet! And why did I hear my name?"

"Well doctor, this young man here" answered the old nurse moving her head toward inuyasha "thought he could come here and do as he would, going into the hospital and---" The nurse intended to keep going, but Inuyasha wouldn't jst let the woman speak nonsense.

"Hey, wait a minute, _I_ didn't come barging into this place, i intended to see how my brother and niece are, but _you_ wont tell me a thing!".

"No... not again!" Kagura sighed as she rubbed her hand across her face "Mr..."

"Inuyasha, Taiyoukai Inuyasha"

"Well Mr, Taiyoukai, am I correct in my assumption that you are looking for Taiyoukai Sesshomaru and Taiyoukar Rin?" asked Kagura, whithout looking up from the files of said patients she'd just retrieved.

"Yes, well, how are they and what exactly happened?" asked a concerned Inuyasha.

"Well you see, Mr. Taiyoukai, Rin was almost run over by a truck and Sesshomaru had a car accident on his way here. Would you like to speak to him first, if so, please let me check his vital signs and progress before you go in." Finished Kagura as she entered his brother's room.

Inuyasha silently watched as the woman entered the room. Kagura Kaze, he was sure he had seen her before somewhere but was not sure where. He decided to leave it at that for the moment.

The room was silent as Kagura came in. She saw sesshomary looking out the window and was captivated by the sight of him. His long silver hair was fanned underneath him in a most unlike-him way, and his expression was as deadpan as always. As if sensing her gaze on him, he turned his head too look at her. At once she dropped her gaze to the chart she had n her hands pretending to be reading the statistics.

"I spoke to Rin this morning. She seems to have taken a great liking to you, even though i dont know why." His expression remained the same as he said this.

Raising her head to lookat him she answered "Well, she is a very nice young lady, very sociable, I might add"

"Strange, since she is fearfull of people in hospitals, nurses, doctors... I wonder what she has seen in you that she sees in no other hospital staff."

She chose not to answerthat and instead moved to the window to roll up the curtains. Sesshomaru watched silently every one of her moves. She had changed, he decided. She was no longer the tomboy he knew from high school. Her movements and way of speaking were more feminine, more sophisticated. This changes made his mouth water for her, but he had to be carefull, she still didn't know the rest of her changes, or how would she react after knowing what had happened to his life for the past thirteen years.

"Kagura, after i get out of this place, I wish we could meet, maybe have lunch or something. We still have things to talk about, some discussions that werer left unatended long ago."

"There is nothing we have to speak about, besides, I dont have time. I have to watch my sister, as well as keeping up whith hospital hours." She answewd.

'_lame, i wouldn't believe that excuse myself!'_

"Well, i see no problem. Rin will be thrilled seing she likes children quite a lot."

Seeing she had no possible way out of this, Kagura decided to change the subject. "Your brother came to see you, he is waiting outside. I'll send him in" she said as she headed to the door.

Seing how she was evading the subject, Seshomaru decided his request wouldn't be unanswered. "Fine. I'll speak to you laater about the meeting."

Kagura didn't answer as she left the room.

Once outside she noticed Inuyasha was no longer alone, but a young woman was sitting whith him. She had long black wavy hair that reached about her mid-back, and dep blue eyes that were accentuated by her long lashes. A slight flush covered her cheeks.

As Inuyasha and the girl approached her, she could se the girl's timid nature as she was slightly letting inuyasha pull her.

"Doctor, my girlfriend here just arived, she wishes to see how Rin is doing, and i wondered if you could take her?... Oh by the way, Kagome, this is doctor Kagura Kaze.."

"Nice to meet you" said Kagome very politely.

"The pleasure is all mine. Ok, no problem, then. Shall we?" asked kagura nodding toward the elevator.

"all right." As both women left, Inuyasha proceeded to go into his brother's room.

"Who is she and why do I have the feeling I know her?"

" Hello to you too little brother. And yes I am fine, thank you for asking. As for your other question I have no idea what you are talking about."

This irritated inuyasha even more than having to come and see his brother. "Don't play dumb on me Sesshomaru. I know I have seen her before so tell me where!"

"All right, but calm down, this is a Hospital, a place to rest and recover andmost of the time they kick out ignorants like you who disturb other patient's recovery."

"Keh..."

"Well, as i suppose you already know, her name is Kagura kaze, she is a resident doctor of this hospital and has been treating me and my daughter ever since we came in last night."

"Sesshomaru! I know the basic stuff, what I mean is that I know her from before and I wanna know where and you sure do know the answer!"

"Fine," said Sesshomaru, same deadpan tone he always had. "She went to the same High school I did, attended to all the same classes I went to and she was at our house various times doing group wprk whith me... She was the girl I was going to ask to Prom whith me... all before father came and messed things up."

"What do you mean father messed things up? You? Asking someone out? That's new" Sesshomaru eyed him firmly before continuing.

"As I said before I was going to ask her out but father considered her family worthless because of the bad behaviour of her father, so he set me up whith Kikyo... that should have been an accident..."

"Why should have been and wasn't?"

"Because that's where Rin came from, and I will _never_ be consider Rin an accident, maybe _her_, but never Rin."

* * *

A/N: I have already found a beta for this fic, thanks to all of you who offered.

* * *

To my reviewers:

**Juliakaze, Ffnet.**

Sorry for any inconveniences caused by my story, I hope i wasn't too much of a problem.

**Inu-midoriko**

**Inustalkerchik**

**Kirara242**

thanks for being my beta

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only**

here are the beginnings of the other pairings.

* * *

Disclaimer: I Dont own Inuyasha and other characters, but thank miss takahashi for creating them for us.

* * *


	3. As Time goes by

_Chapter Three:_

**_As time goes by._

* * *

**

The time flew by when Sesshomau was at the hospital. While Rin had been able to leave with Inuyasha, he needed to stay in the hospital at least for two weeks in order for the arm to heal.

During those two weeks nothing out of the normal had occurred. He had been able to work from the hospital with his laptop; most nurses were amazed at how easily he could work only using his 'good' hand. During those days at the hospital Sesshomaru got various visits from a few executives in the office, daily calls from Kagome and numerous visits from his daughter who would spend the entire afternoon with him, doing homework, doing some mindless chatting or pestering Jakken, the family physician. But as Busy as his days seemed to be, or as much good company he seemed to have, the one person that had plagued his mind during these days, was barely if not seen. Dr. Kaze only came to do check-ins once every two days, but if she spoke it was little to nothing at all.

Finally it was his last day in hell, the last day he would be spending in the hospital, but, what difference would it make? He would still have to come to the hospital once o twice a week for therapy and he would have to stay home, seated in his room alone.

"_No, that wont work... I need to find a way"---_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door quietly opened and in came Kagura who was quietly speaking with Rin about only God knew what. The girl was pushing a wheelchair which was intended for Sesshomaru's use, since he had been laying in a bed for almost two weeks his legs probably wouldn't work normally.

He decided to leave his thoughts aside, but he would come up with a way to make Kagura see him more often.

"Daddy, hurry up and get in the wheel chair, I want to get home as soon as we can!"

Seshomaru only grunted as Rin helped him on the wheel chair. While doing this, Kagura was still amazed at the exchange between the two. She had seen this kind of behaviour before, but was still getting used to it. Seeing how Rin was unable to help sesshomaru by her self she moved forward to give him a hand. The moment her fingers brushed against his skin she felt an electric current soaring through her. She inmediately pulled back with a gasp, and so did he. something was going to happen really soon.

* * *

The home of the western lord was unusually quiet. Even though he was rarely there, he knew that there was always the sound of maids cleaning, the gardener, the mechanic or the explosions caused by his brother while doing experiments in the garage.

_"I'm quite sure Rin knows what's going on but she won't tell me a thing...I wonder..." _

It was quite odd, since he didn't remember giving the staff the day off, but, oh well... things would go back to normal the next day.

His thoughts were interrupted by his daughter.

"Daddy... I know this is probably not the time or place to ask you this..." she said while helping him out of the wheelchair and onto his bed "but I was wondering... will you tell me about my mother?" she said as she laid in the bed next to him "You said that when i got older I would understand, and now I'm older."

Sesshomaru sighed as he brushed his hand across his face. Normally he would seem unfazed by this, but it was beyond him how his daughter could manage reading him like an open book, so he never kept his mask in front of her.

"Rin..."

"Please, daddy?"

"Your mother... she is a very special woman, even though she is very serious, god only knows how you came out so hyperactive..."

"she _is _a very special woman? _Is_ as in she is alive?"

"Yes, Rin, she is alive, and before you ask, there are very important reasons to why she isn't here with us right now." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing "but the most important one is... that she forgot about us... and her father made sure she wouldn't remember..."

"But, why would he do that, daddy? How can someone be so cruel? And how come you didn't do a thing about it?"

"wel, Rin, things were different then, I was barely eighteen years old... and your mother.. she was barely 16, you and her share your birthdays. When her father found out that she was pregnant... well, hell broke loose, he had her locked up day and night, the only times I could see her were the nights of the full moon, when her father would leave the house to hunt for wolves in the forest. The day you were born was the last day I saw her. After she gave birth to you, her father threw her off a ladder, she got amnesia from that, then he took her away... The reason because I didn't do a thing was because father wanted to make sure I married someone politically convenient for him, that would be Kikyo Himaya, but she wouldn't have me unless I gave you away and... and I was not able to do that."

"Daddy..."

"Hey, Bastard..." both turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice coming from the doorway.

"Uncle Inu!" exclaimed Rin as she saw him.

"Half-Breed" stated sesshomaru in his once again bored voice. He turned to face Rin. "Rin, why dont you get us something to eat? Your uncle and I have to ... Talk"

She nodded hesitantly as she ran toward the door and out of both their sights.

Inuyasha entered the room slowly, as if wanting to test his brother. He moved across the room and to the window while Sesshomaru's gaze was fixed on him. He moved the curtain aside and peeked through the window as if expecting to see someone, but as he found nothing he let go o it and turned to face his brother.

"Care to explain, Sesshomaru, why what you told her is completely different from what you told me?"

"nosy as ever, aren't you, Inuyasha"

"well...yes, so I surely would like to know the truth... the real version, if you please."

"Well, what I told Rin is the truth." He paused as if looking fore the correct words. "I lied to you, and before you ask, I wouldn't have told you the truth in the hospital, since too many are interested in my private affairs... and I also didn't tell you because... because Kagura is Rin's mother."

Inuyasha was ready to yell at his brother for his bastardness but this last statement gave him a pause.

"Wh-what? That doctor, the one who ...she is Rin's mother? How come you never told her? Or me? I understand why you didn't tell Rin, or even me... but she is the girl's _mother_"

"I have my reasons for not wanting to tell her these things, brother, but they things aren't as simple as they would seem... Kagura... she is different, I know her, how her mind works, or at least I did... I'm not sure I know her anymore and I'm not sure if she'll ever remember us"

"Feh, tell me one time, bastard..." he said, trademark scowl back in place "when you have ever given up this easily? It's obvious you still have feelings for the wench, then why let her go?"

"I'm hearing this from the hanyou who can't help but make a fool of himself whenever certain miko is around? I'm surprised, Inuyasha at how you've managed to keep her for so long" answered Sesshomaru with an amused flint in his eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help but turn a lovely shade of red when this was said.

"Feh, she isn't mine to begin with..."

"but you wish she were, dont you ?"

"Feh..."

"Well, then, why instead of giving me advice, don't you put it in practice?"

Rin entered the room at that moment carrying a tray with popcorn, ice cream and three jugs of soda and settled comfortably on her father's bed. Inuyasha left the room, but not before hearing his brother's last comment "don't be a coward".

Once his brother had left the room, Sesshomaru turned around to inspect what his daughter had gotten them to eat.

"Rin" he said, while narrowing his eyes at the load of junk on the tray "you call this nutritious food?"

"Hush, daddy, it's got milk, besides, aren't you bored with all that hospital food? I mean, it has no taste at all, now, does it?"

seeing hoe fighting with her daughter would lead him no where, he left it at that.

* * *

Inuyasha left his brother's room with a scowl on his face. Was it true what he'd just said? Was he really a coward? Yes, it was true that he had said at the hospital that Kagome was his girlfriend, but that was only a wish he had, a desire deep down.

Kagome. He had been thinking on asking her out for some time now, and even when his best friend Miroku told him that she had the hots for him, he couldn't gather the guts to do it, but now it was completely different. Sesshomaru had called him a coward, and even though he knew he was taunting him, he couldn't help but try to prove his brother wrong.

As he got on his car, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number he knew by heart: Kagome's.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wench"

They had been friends for what seemed an eternity even though everyone who saw them could easily tell they liked each other.

"Hello to you too, Inu" she said in an exhasperated tone.

"What are you doing right now wench?"

"nothing really, just here watching the news. By the way, how are sesshomaru and Rin?"

"Feh, since what you are doing is boring, might as well pick you up for dinner, are you up to it?"

"When have I ever said no to you, Inu? But you haven't answered my question on how your relatives are!"

"I'll tell you later, kags, and dress nicely since I'm taking you on a date tonight." With that said, he unceremoniously hung up the phone, and even though he knew Kagome was probably shocked, he was as red as the shirt he was wearing.

* * *

That Kagome was shocked was an understatement. The minute Inuyasha had said the word date, she had lost her grip on her phone. She had had a crush on him since forever, but never thought he'd notice her. Finally her dreams were coming true, she was dating her best friend, the man of her dreams, and even if it was only for one night, she was going to be sure to enjoy it.

The big dilemma now was: What to wear?

* * *

It had been a while since Rin had retired to her room. The lord was now alone end thinking about a certain demoness, about how her father had changed their lives in just a moment.

_Flashback_

_The hospital corridor was deserted. All he could hear were her screams of agony as she struggled to give birth to her daughter without assistance. She was strong, yes but still it was a deathly task for a fifteen year old girl. He was angry with himself for not being there for her on time, but now he was here, he would help her, they'd go through this together. _

_He entered the room and hurried to her bed. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly when she wouldn't turn to look at him. She was afraid, deathly afraid of something he couldn't decipher. _

_"So..." came a deep taunting voice from across the room "The great and mighty dog has decided to come to see his spawn being born, how...touching." _

_Even though all the lights were out and the room was pitch black, that deep taunting voice was unmistakable. _

"_Naraku" growled Sesshomaru low in his throat "How dare you put her through this? Hasn't she suffered enough having to be locked up all this time?" _

"_Au contrary, dog, she hasn't you and her have yet to suffer the worst punishment." _

_Sesshomaru was about to argue when a loud childish wail cot through their fighting. When both turned around, Kagura was laying back on the bed holding a very small, perfectly formed little demon child in her arms. _

"_So, bitch, you have finally finished giving birth to a bastard child"_

"_stay away from her, you bastard, or I'll kill you"_

"_Oh, you won't do such thing." As he said this, he approached the bed and grabbed the infant by it's ankle. _

"_Rin, no bastard, give me my baby" sobbed Kagura, hiccuping in between each word "Give her back!" _

_Sesshomaru was poised to attack Naraku, but he held the infant in front of him "Do it, and you will kill her" he sneered. _

"_What are you going to do to them" he asked as he saw Naraku place a hand on Kagura's forehead and one on the baby's. _

"_You will see"_

_As soon as he said this, a blinding flash of purple light emerged from his hands and into both, mother ad child's bodies. Sesshomaru was too distracted to notice the tentacle that shoot towards him and couldn't dodge it as it pinned him to an adjacent wall. _

"_You, bitch, will forget you ever had a daughter" he said, releasing Kagura "and for you sesshomaru, I'll now leave you with the remainder, a fully human child, so you'll never forget what you couldn't save from me!" _

_He dropped the baby on Sesshomaru's lap before taking his daughter and vanishing into the night. _

_End Flash back_

Yes, Sesshomaru had been sure to destroy Naraku a fer years after that nasty incident, but even after he did, he was unable to find Kagura. All until that day. Fate had brought them together once again, and he wouldn't let her escape again by any chance.

* * *

Across the city, In a small apartment, Kagura Kaze was startled awake by a dream.

"_How strange, What was sesshomaru doing in my dream, but that wasn't really a dream, was it? It had felt more like a memory than a dream, a memory about thirteen years ago" _

While she had been distracted, her feet had carried to the third room in the apartment, the one she used for storage, and she was standing now in front of the one box she never dared open, the box that was given to her after her father was found dead, the last of his belongings.

"_Why would they give me this? What did Naraku keep in here?"_

She sat in front of it, and going against her better judgement, she flipped the lids of the cardboard box open. A cloud of dust appeared when she blew on the contents of the box. There she saw several folders, an empty wooden crate and two ,very old, very damaged pictures.

She lifted the first one, and saw it was a human woman. The picture was labeled Kikyo Himaya, the second one, was a picture of a baby demon. When Kagura took a better look at the picture, she almost fainted. The baby in this picture was the same one in her dream, the one she'd given birth to, the one her father had turned human.

The picture slipped from her now numb fingers as she took tentative steps backwards, getting as far away from the box as she possibly could.

The faint sound of footsteps snapped her out of her trance, and she turned around to See Kanna looking at her from the doorway.

"Hey" she spoke softly to her sister "What's wrong, baby?"

Kanna held out her arms for Kagura to carry her, and she complied.

"I can't sleep, and I'm hungry Gura-chan"

"You are hungry this late?" asked Kagura, while smiling "and what would you have to eat, young lady?"

At this Kanna smiled and began rambling about pancakes, ramen and all other sorts of junk, while Kagura carried her downstairs. She was distracted for the moment, but tomorrow, she would go check on Sesshomaru and she would ask him about all this.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**:

I don't ow Inuyasha, nor any of the related characters, they belong to miss Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own the plot and don't support Plagiarism.

_**A/N:**_

Sorry for the delay, just been busy lately. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
